crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ultra-Violents
Background of entry From the Old Cliques page from the Old Wiki: : UVs (for Ultra-Violents) : These are the guys who think of adrenaline the way that most people think of caffeine- they just can't get up in the morning until they've gone toe-to-toe with somebody. These are the kind of guys who write rapturous poetry about the exhilarating tang of pain. That is the Original Canon Information. And that entire paragraph was included in the Ultra-Violents clique page of the Old Wiki. The last sentence seems to have been removed when it was copied to the new wiki, I suspect because it doesn't fit with this being Bloodwolf's gang. And I think there's a reason it doesn't fit. This wasn't about Bloodwolf's gang. This was about those, like Kodiak in his freshman year, who really enjoy a good fight. Bloodwolf's gang isn't about a good fight, they're about causing pain, and that's a very different matter. But. Looking at the description of Ultraviolents from CTT2, both of these get grouped together as 'Black armband with Red letters'. : For the ragers and sickos who loved to hurt people, or loved to fight there was a black armband with red letters. This wiki makes a distinction between Ultraviolents and Ultra-Violents, with the first being, well, ultraviolents, and the second being Bloodwolf's gang. In canon the spellings are used interchangeably, and Joe Gunnarson doesn't use Ultra-Violents once. In fact, only nine stories have that spelling. One story has ultra violents, and twenty-nine stories use ultraviolents. : The Ultra-Violents, like Bloodwolf or Scythe, came immediately to mind. That line, from Do Not Ask For Whom Belle Tolls, has the hyphenated version used for ultraviolents in general. Various other instances are also clearly referring to ultraviolents in general, even those referring directly to Bloodwolf and Co., they aren't referring to them as an exclusive group, but as part of the larger group of ultraviolents. Bloodwolf and his gang of ultraviolents don't have a name. They're Bloodwolf's group. They're not 'The Ultra-Violents' like 'The Sharks' or 'The Jets', but rather ultraviolents like any gang member regardless of gang affiliation. Revenge of the Alphas, and Jade 5 - Redefining Jade, which tell of Bloowolf's attack on Jade, uses ultra-violents for all the ultraviolents involved, such as Buster, not just Bloodwolf; from context they're referring to all the attackers who got trashed, not just those Shroud and Jade dealt with. I don't think that this was ever intended to be an 'organized' clique. To the extent that it is distinct from the Ultraviolent List, the UVs would be the ones who want to be in fights. Razorback doesn't want to be in fights. Kodiak did, as a freshman. The Ultraviolent List are those who are on security's list of problem children, anyone required to wear any of the five different UV armbands. The 'clique' would refer to those who are on that list by choice, because they enjoy fighting. And Kodiak still has some of that attitude. Well, I've spent several hours on this, time to save it before it all goes poof. JohnBobMead 04:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think you're right - it wasn't fleshed out in the original Canon material, and various bits and pieces have been added over the years, not always in accord with the same vision. I think you've got Security's Ultra-violent list which is somewhat orthogonal to Bloodwolf's clique and Seline's clique and possibly some others. Seline's clique might not be on Security's list at all (I haven't reread IP IV.) I'd handle it that way -- making a note that Security's list is various cliques and individual students who like random fights (or at least get into them) triggered by who knows what, while cliques of students who like to fight at the drop of an imagined insult are an orthogonal issue. I don't remember removing anything when I built the new Wiki.XaltatunOfAcheron 15:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC)